Bertie (character)
Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Bertie *'Registration number': CRD 54 *'Class': AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus *'Built': Sometime between 1929 and 1948 *'Drivetrain': 4WD Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. Bio In the Railway Series Tank Engine Thomas Again After Thomas stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the 2, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. Edward the Blue Engine Bertie tried to catch up with Edward while carrying Thomas' passengers. More About Thomas the Tank Engine Bertie teased Thomas about being slow, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas and Victoria Bertie was mentioned as being unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the Quarry Workers. Thomas and his Friends Bertie was mentioned to have helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled after the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel. In the television series Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the 7th season episode 3 Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the 17th season, he was rerouted giving him an advantage. Thomas was still able to beat him occasionally. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need, but can't resist teasing Thomas about being slow. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, "CRD54", refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Trivia *In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie was depicted as a double-decker bus. *Bertie's television series model didn't have eyebrows until the 3rd season. *Bertie's model's eyes did not move with a motor until the 7th season. *From the 8th season onwards, Bertie has Caroline's horn sound. *In the 13th season, Bertie's radiator was missing, but from the 14th season onwards this error has been fixed, although current promo images still have his radiator missing. *Bertie is the only talking road vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. *Bertie's French name was Bertrand in the Classic Series. *In most merchandise ranges, Bertie was depicted in a maroon colour, despite being the same shade of red as engines like James. Gallery File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.png|Bertie's debut appearance File:ThomasandBertie23.png File:ThomasandBertie53.png File:ThomasandBertie37.png File:Bertie'sChase34.png|Bertie and his passengers File:Bertie'sChase22.png File:ThomasGetsBumped53.png File:TrustThomas75.png File:MindThatBike3.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad47.png|Bertie in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomastheJetEngine55.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:StopThatBus!4.png File:Thomas'Shortcut11.png File:2WheelsGood15.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure22.png|Bertie in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:Bertiepromo.png File:BertieCGIpromo3.png File:Head-OnBertiePromo.png Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBertie.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|ERTL Wind Up File:OriginalWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Original Wooden Railway File:BertieWooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredBertie.jpg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take-Along File:BandaiTECBertie.jpg|De Agostini File:BertieTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki